


off-screen

by cupidash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant Michael, Bottom Michael, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Top Luke, cashton will be in it dont worry, lukey loxx is lukes porn name, muke-freeform, pornstar luke, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidash/pseuds/cupidash
Summary: An au in which Luke is a pornstar named Lukey Loxx who gets an assistant named michael, Calum is Michael's Roomate who is having a secret relationship, and Michael has been kind of crushing on Luke since he learned what porn was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first gay fic that I actually ever posted on this site or anywhere. Also these are real people but this is all fiction. Nothing in this story is true. None of them are pornstars.

Calum groans at the messy pizza boxes and empty beer bottles from his roommate Michael. 

“You need a job. I can’t keep paying for both of our rent money. I know it’s been a rough few months since you and mason broke up. I really need your help with taking care of this apartment too,” Calum says in sympathetic tone looking down at Michael who is laying on the couch. 

“I know Calum. I am really sorry mate. It’s just been hard you know? All I want to do is eat pizza, play FIFA, and drink beer,” Michael whispers under his breath. 

“Don’t forget wanking to none other than Lukey Loxx,” Calum says with a smirk and lets out a giggle. 

Michael hides his face into his pillow for he was ashamed of his slight obsession to certain a blonde hair, blue eyed pornstar. 

“You walked in on me one time okay!” he muffles into the pillow. 

Calum nudges Michael so he could scoot over to comfort the shy boy with a cuddle. Michael has always been a bashful, awkward boy. He couldn’t help it. His parents didn’t even give him the sex talk and he didn’t even know what masturbating was until he was a freshman in college. 

Calum knew all these things about Michael and he loved to see how flustered Michael got talking about sex. He thought it was adorable how Michael would squirm or hide his face into something so no one could see his peachy red face. 

Michael lets Calum cuddle him. It's the first boy that’s touched him since Mason. Mason was Michael’s first boyfriend. They met in college and dated for two years. Mason was this giant frat boy. As for michael, he was a bookworm- a stay at home kind of guy. Nobody knew how the relationship worked since they were so different. Most of the time it only worked because Mason had his side hoes, while michael thought they were actually in love. It broke Michael, and he ended up moving out of his shared apartment with Mason. 

That’s how Calum and Michael started to became roommates nine months ago. Calum has been caring to Michael’s every need ever since the break up. Michael really did need to get a job. He couldn’t keep mooching off of Calum. Even though Calum didn’t mind for the most part except for the mess and michael’s moping. Michael knew he had to get out of the house and stop crying about that jerk. 

“I will find a job tomorrow,” Michael says as he nuzzles his face into Calum’s neck. 

“No hurry bub, I just really need you to get out of this house because it use to smell like lavender now it just smells like a bar,” Calum said with a grin. 

“Mate, once I get a job I will buy you all the lavender scented candles you want,” Michael giggles to his own response. 

“You better, or else,” Calum wiggles his eyebrows giving a smirk, as Michael stares up at him from letting out a loud laugh that echoes in their apartment.

“Stop that,” Michael says as he pushes Calum’s face playfully.

“Make me” Calum says with a smirk. 

Calum lets out a giggle at Michael’s blush creeping on his face from the smallest innuendo 

“Shut up! Don’t laugh at me,” Michael says with a pout on his face. 

“Aw Michael, don’t get all butt hurt. I just think it’s funny you get all flustered by a little remark,” Calum uttered in a teasing sympathetic tone. 

 

“Whatever. You are lucky I love you mate, and that I’m buying you lavender candles. Also that I tolerate your moans from your late night rendezvous’,” Michael replied with a smirk, his face slowly fading into a cherry red hue. 

Calum looks up at Michael with a blush of his own. He gets up from the couch, walking to the kitchen to splash some cold water for his red hot cheeks. Michael’s loud laughs could be heard from the living room because michael knows calum gets just as bashful.  
Calum lets out a groan, moving towards his room. 

“Aw, Cally I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed,” Michael utters as he plays with his fingers. 

Calum could never be mad at Michael. He walks back to the couch and sits next to Michael, giving him a hug. 

“It’s whatever mate, I love you, but I know you will never love me as much as you love your Lukey Loxx. Goodnight mate!” Calum walks away from the couch knowing he left a very flustered Michael. 

“Meanie!” Michael yelled to Calum heading for his bedroom as he buries his head in his pillow. 

Calum chuckled as he closes his bedroom door. 

Michael was left there with his thoughts swirling in his head. Where on earth is he going to find a job?


End file.
